


Realizations

by Bdugo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, a lot of friendship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdugo/pseuds/Bdugo
Summary: After developing feelings for an old friend, Sonic realizes letting others down is not his forte. Amy has some realizations of her own after spending more time with a new one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, the environmental layout of this story is mostly based around Sonic Battle, but takes a bit of influence from Sonic Adventure as well. It's pretty much a mash of the two, but if anything seems confusing I'll try to explain it as best as I can!

Despite how much more time he spends at his workshop, Tails’ house is surprisingly well-furnished and smartly decorated. It’s something that Amy is used to by now but still appreciates each time she visits. She’s currently sat across from him at his table, which is accented by a blue linen table cloth. She distinctly remembers when he first got it, how sheepish he was to admit that he got it because it reminded him of Sonic. She also remembers nodding along in understanding and agreement- if she didn’t love pink so much, she might have done the same thing at her apartment.

Aside from Tails, Cream and Cheese were sat to her left, and to everyone’s surprise, Blaze to her right. It was nice to have her there, though it was always unexpected when she accepted their offers for tea parties. Amy supposes she’s usually busy, or even just shy, so she can’t allow herself to be _too_ upset when their offers are always so politely declined. She can, however, allow herself to be as excited as she is whenever Blaze says _yes_.

She’s not actually sure why she’s so excited when Blaze is around, but she usually just chalks it up to the mystery the princess seems to carry around with her. Who wouldn’t want to get to know Blaze better? She feels lucky to even get the chance.

Amy sips from the tea she and Cream brewed earlier and takes another glance around at her friends, who are doing the same. She smiles against her cup before setting it back down with enough enthusiasm to startle Blaze and capture Tails and Cream’s attention.

“I’m still so glad that you could make it, Blaze.” Amy says to her. “I know you’re probably busy, so it means a lot that you would spend your free time with us.”

Blaze flushes when all eyes are on her, and she puts her hands in her lap. “Thank you for thinking so highly of me, but my presence isn’t anything special. I like to be around you all, as well.”

Amy just smiles back, but Cream joins in. “You are special, Blaze! You’re a very special friend to all of us. Momma even made these cookies just for you, because she knows they’re your favorite!” Cream pushes the plate of cookies toward Blaze just a little, and Cheese chirps beside her.

Blaze bows her head just a bit, still visibly nervous, but Amy sees the way her shoulders start to sag more comfortably. “Tell her I appreciate that very much. How is she doing, still working on that quilt?”

“Oh yes! It’s her biggest project yet, and she told me that she wants it to have a little piece of everybody on it so it will be extra meaningful.” Cream clasps her hands together, beaming.

“That’s really thoughtful!” Tails says, reaching for a cookie.

Cream nods, “She wants everybody to come and see it when it’s done, so remember to bring Sonic along, Tails, because he’s a part of it too. So is Silver!” She turns to Blaze, who nods.

“He’ll love to see it.” Blaze assures.

“And Sonic can always make time for you and Vanilla.” Tails adds on, catching Amy’s attention.

“Speaking of Sonic,” Amy begins. “What’s been up with him recently? I haven’t seen much of him, but he’s not out of town right now is he?” The question is directed at everybody, but she keeps her eyes on Tails.

To her surprise, Blaze speaks first. “You are still pining for Sonic, then?” Her voice is quieter than usual, and she looks embarrassed as soon as the words are out of her mouth.

Amy tilts her head to the side. “‘Pining’ isn’t the word, exactly…” She hears Tails sigh, but decides to ignore him. “I would say it’s more of an unspoken mutual feeling that we have for one another. He’s shy, you know!”

Blaze pauses for a beat, as if she was searching for something, before responding. “I can relate.” She looks down at the tea warming her hands. "To being a bit shy.”

Amy finds the whole interaction a little strange, but manages to tear her eyes from Blaze and back to Tails. “So?”

Tails sits up straighter in his seat, as if he was called upon. “Um, he’s been around the Emerald Town area recently, yeah. He’s been looking at some of the projects I’ve been working on at my workshop, too, but mostly he’s been out running around like he usually does.”

“But I would have seen him if he’s been running around, wouldn’t I? Or at least heard about it.” She briefly wonders if he’s gotten so fast that he can remain entirely undetected now, but is broken from her thoughts when Tails resumes.

“Well you live over in Station Square, but he’s actually been going up north, where Angel Island is.” Tails rests his head in his hand as he thinks, “Actually, he’s been mentioning Knuckles a lot recently, now that I think about it. He’s probably been up there with him.” He moves his hand from his cheek and hangs it loosely in the air. 

“Knuckles?” Amy says more to herself than anyone else. She contemplates this, but the chatter around her continues.

“Oh, maybe we should invite Knuckles to one of our parties!” Cream thinks aloud.

“I wonder how well something like that would go.” Blaze suppresses a laugh, likely imagining how well Knuckles would fit in around fragile glass cups, plates, and small cutlery.

Tails does laugh though, seeming to pick up on the same idea Blaze had, which does get her to chuckle along with him this time. Cream looks at Cheese, just a little confused, but smiles upon seeing her friends’ happiness anyway.

Amy looks up finally, vaguely upset to see that she missed whatever was making Blaze laugh for once, but she shakes her head and smiles. “Do you think they’d like any more company?”


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes closed, arms crossed, Knuckles rests upon the Master Emerald. To any on-lookers, he may appear to be sleeping, or even completely focused, but really he's just enjoying the sun and gentle breeze that the Summer has brought to the island. He’s been in a particularly good mood recently, but he can't exactly credit the weather as the main reason for that. The breeze picks up again and he sighs. It _does_ help though.

His train of thought halts and his eyes snap open upon the sound of incoming footsteps along the bridge leading up to the Emerald Altar. Knuckles lifts himself from his laid-back position, arms uncrossing and a smile forming on his lips. _he’s early_ , he thinks, and something about the idea of Sonic being eager to see him bubbles in his stomach.

Sonic. That was the biggest reason for his good mood, as much as it embarrassed Knuckles to admit it. He’d been visiting Angel Island a lot recently, even though Knuckles is certain he’s already seen every bit of it already, partially because he’s actually shown Sonic a lot of it, himself. He’s taken the hedgehog on many personal tours, to places like his favorite waterfall, or to the fields with the most extravagant flowers.

He can’t see him approaching over the hill just yet, but he plants his feet firmly on the ground, focused on the sounds. His fists raise ever-so slightly in preparation, before he sees-

"Amy?"

She reaches the top of the hill and waves, hand held high above her head. "Hey Knuckles! Long time no see!” She calls, beginning to trot more quickly towards him.

He's still got his fists raised as he watches her approach the base of the altar. "What are you doing here?” He asks.

Her hands meet her hips. "That's not a very warm welcome!" But Knuckles stays silent so she continues. "I'm here to visit you. Tails told me you and Sonic have been meeting up here, so-"

"You're here for Sonic." Knuckles' arms cross again. He supposes he can’t blame her, since he was looking forward to seeing Sonic too, though that doesn’t make him feel any less used.

Amy’s smile wobbles and her head tilts to the side, looking up at Knuckles from the bottom of the altar's steps. "Well of course I'm here for Sonic, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see you too." She straightens. "And I really do mean that. We don't hang out much, but you should know that you're free to visit down in Station Square any time. I can make you cookies, and Tails and Cream come by a lot too so we can all hang out."

He falters. Amy isn't the type to lie, and her offer seems genuine- even if she does has other motives, as well. He sighs.

"Well... I might pick you up on that one. You do make good cookies.” He finally cracks a smile and Amy brightens, still at the bottom of the steps. He continues. "Though I never said Sonic's been up here. We haven't been hanging out any more than usual." Knuckles raises his gaze to the horizon to avoid Amy's eyes.

"Tails wouldn't lie about that." She says simply.

"Maybe he's hearing rumors-" Knuckles begins again, but stops short when he hears an echo ring around the altar.

"Hey, Knuckles!” Sonic's unmistakable voice carries from some distance away. Amy looks victorious and Knuckles droops.

"Perfect timing as usual!" She coos.

"Maybe for you." He mumbles.

Knuckles reassumes his guarded stance at the top of the altar, waiting, but Sonic ends up tackling him from the side, whooping out a laugh as he wraps his arms around Knuckles' neck. Knuckles grabs for Sonic's torso and pulls, expecting some sort of resistance, but Sonic goes easily and they end up twirling together in a drunken circle, Sonic still clinging to Knuckles' side.

"Sneak attack!" Sonic laughs directly in Knuckles' ear.

Knuckles continues to swipe at him. "It's not a sneak attack if I know you're coming!"

"That was a distraction, I came at you from the side!" Sonic persists, knocking the back of his fist against Knuckles' head lightly.

"Ahem!" Amy coughs not-so-subtly into her fist.

Sonic freezes against Knuckles, laughter dying in his throat. He turns his head, arms slumping down to Knuckles' shoulders.

Knuckles watches Sonic’s eyes widen. "Amy! When did you get here?"

As Sonic disentangles himself, Knuckles answers for her. "She's been here. I thought she was you stomping around until I saw all the pink."

Amy gives him a pointed look for his comment, but her focus quickly returns to Sonic.

“Sonic, I heard you’ve been up here with Knuckles a lot recently.” Amy clasps her hands together, finally making her way up the steps to reach eye-level with them both. “I was wondering if you had room for one more?” She bats her eyelashes for good measure.

Sonic’s mouth opens, and he shakes his head just a bit before closing it again. “Uh, I mean it’s Knuckles’ shrine.” He looks helplessly to Knuckles.

Knuckles can’t help but smile at Sonic’s behavior. He’s too nice for his own good. Well, unless it comes to teasing him, in which case he can be pretty ruthless.

Knuckles turns to Amy. “We were probably just going to spar a little bit. If you want to join, feel free, but I won’t go easy on either of you.” Knuckles points that last bit more towards Sonic than Amy.

Sonic’s grin becomes confident again, and he laughs. “You better watch yourself!”

Amy hums, and steps back to swing out her hammer, hoisting it above her shoulder. “I’m game! I could always use some practice to sharpen my skills.”

Knuckles nods, thinking avoiding her hammer could be a fun challenge. He doesn’t go up against Amy often, and though he enjoys his fights with Sonic, Amy was a good friend too. He also supposes it would help his physical and social skills, which would help any guardian out.

“Then let’s get started!” Sonic says in the middle of Knuckles’ thoughts, tackling him for the second time that day and rolling with him on the stone of the Emerald Altar. They tussle all the way over the side of the structure, and splash into the shallow water below. Sonic yips and springs reactively back to the top upon the touch of the water, so Knuckles is able to roll away and leap back onto his feet.

Knuckles poises himself, fist pulled back, to jump at Sonic from below, when bright red color fills his vision. He topples backwards, narrowly avoiding the swing of Amy’s hammer right in his face. She reels it back to swing again, and Knuckles sees the opportunity to duck beneath and behind her. He hears her gasp in surprise, and he grins before attempting to grab for the hammer, but Sonic returns with a spin dash to the head, effectively knocking him forward and away from them both.

“Nice one, Sonic!” Amy praises, and Sonic has about a second to look smug before she whacks the look off of his face with a hammer blow to his legs. He falls hard on his back, and Amy giggles and jumps away to avoid a potential counter.

Knuckles is up at this point and barreling towards her once more, jumping right over Sonic. He makes another attempt for her hammer, but this time grabs it by the head. She tries to swing him off, but he’s heavier than her and is able to get her off balance enough to swing both Amy and her hammer skyward. He circles once and flings them away, victoriously.

“Hah!” Knuckles gloats, fist in the air. Suddenly he feels another hand wrap around his own, and he hears the wind roar in his ears for just a moment before realizing he’s being flipped onto his back. He hits the ground hard, and swears he sees stars. His vision clears and he sees that the stars were just Sonic. Fast, blue, little stars.

Sonic stands above him, hands on his hips. “Hah!” He mimics.

Knuckles’ brow is furrowed but he’s smiling despite himself. “Cheap shot!”

“That’s not a cheap shot,” Amy’s voice rings from… above them? They both look up at the altar to see Amy, who’s balanced on the stick of her hammer and holding the head of it just above the ground. “This is!”

With that, Amy drops the fat end of her hammer to the ground, which catapults her up into the air, promising to drop her squarely on top of them both. She has her arms out, reaching for and crashing into Sonic, who then toppled onto Knuckles. Knuckles oomphs out a breath, winded for a second time in a row.

Amy is laughing above him, hugging Sonic around his waist, but Sonic is turned on his side to look at Knuckles. When Knuckles looks back, Sonic smiles. “Can we just call that one a tie?”

Knuckles laughs that time, though it isn't easy or painless considering there are currently two hedgehogs on his ribcage. “Fine, fine, but get off of me first!”

Amy complies first, standing up and then offering her hands for Sonic to take. He accepts and she lifts him up with an enthusiastic bounce in her step. Knuckles sits up and brushes the dirt from himself, taking Sonic’s extended hand to stand up. He doesn’t let go or look away from him until Amy is speaking again.

“Whoo! Now I’m all sweaty!” She complains, the back of her hand held up to her forehead, though she’s still grinning. “That was fun, though! And, by the way, _I_ totally won that fight."

“Oh, no way! That’s some kind of fake wrestling move you pulled, it was all flash.” Knuckles crosses his arms, but he keeps his tone playful.

Sonic laughs. “True! If we had any folding chairs out here, we’d be in trouble.”

“Yeah, Amy, you didn’t tell us you were going to _cheat_!” Knuckles quips again.

Amy takes it all in stride and waves her free hand, beginning to tie up her quills into a ponytail. “Yeah right! Look, if you guys ever want some lessons on how to actually _win_ a fight, I’m always here.” She sticks out her tongue.

Sonic _ooohs_ , and Knuckles watches Amy pull the quills away from her face and neck. It didn’t look like a bad idea, actually.

“Hey, do you have any more of those?” He asks.

Amy looks up, hands still patting down her loose quills. “Hm? What, any more ponytails? Sure, do you want one?” She fishes inside her pocket, and returns with another one in hand.

Knuckles nods. “Yeah, it’s hot out here, and my quills always make my neck feel hot when I get to moving around like this. I’ve never actually thought to put them up- it seems practical.”

Sonic watches in silence as Amy skips over to Knuckles, ponytail in hand. “Oooh, well let me show you then!” She pulls his quills together, leaving a couple of them still loose in the front, and ties the elastic together. Knuckles waits patiently for her to finish, and catches Sonic’s eye. Sonic is staring, and Knuckles is starting to feel a little self-conscious. Does it look stupid?

He’s about to ask, when Amy makes a satisfied noise. “All done!” She circles to his front. “Oh I wish I had a mirror! You look great, Knuckles!”

Knuckles glances at the stray quills still resting on his shoulders. “Thanks? I think you missed a few.”

Amy waves her hand. “It’s more fashionable this way. You’re neck’s not as hot anymore, is it?”

He can feel the breeze cooling him down, actually. It's nice, he likes it. “No, it’s helpful. Thank you, Amy.” He nods to her, and he feels his tied up quills bounce a little. He has the urge to try shaking his head around now, but perhaps it would be better to wait until no one was watching him.

Amy looks pleased, and when Knuckles looks to Sonic again, he’s still staring.

“Sonic?” Knuckles asks. He’s not sure what he’s asking, because he’s still not sure why Sonic is looking like that. He didn’t seem displeased, he just seemed more quiet than he usually is. Knuckles thought he would have been making comments or poking fun at him for something. Did one of them hit him too hard or something?

Sonic startles, and his eyes refocus on Knuckles’ own gaze. “Yeah! Sorry, sorry, I totally zoned out there. You look cool! You should wear it like that more often.” Sonic seems to regain himself the more he talks, and Knuckles recognizes how he's being genuine, like he always is, but somehow this was more flustering than usual.

“Yeah, well be careful what you wish for, because now I’m just 10 times more efficient than I was before, so I can kick your butt way harder now.” He tries to cover the warmth on his face with his glove.

That seems to get Amy’s attention. “Oh, Sonic, do you want yours up too?” She seems to brighten at the idea.

Sonic grins. “My quills are always pushed back, I don’t need it. I could still kick Knuckles to the curb if they weren’t, though.”

“Why don’t we put a blindfold on you then, and see how that works out for you?” Knuckles gives Sonic a little shove as he passes him to make his way back to the top of the altar.

Amy rolls her eyes. “You two never rest, do you!”

“Never!” Sonic confirms, leaping after Knuckles to poke at his tied up quills. Knuckles swats him away, but Sonic persists, so that they end up in a weird little game of keep away: Knuckles’ quills edition.

Amy seats herself on the top step of the altar, feet crossed, watching them smack at each other. She and Knuckles are both alerted when Sonic stops suddenly, looking at the sun.

“Shoot! What time is it?” He asks, but scrambles to his feet anyway. “I promised Tails that I would help him in his workshop today, he’s probably waiting for me.” He looks at Knuckles apologetically.

“You haven’t been here long, why even bother coming up at all? You’re not obligated to visit me if you don’t have the time, Sonic.” Knuckles feels a stab in his chest. He’s not sure if he’s glad that Sonic would visit him despite a busy schedule, or if he’s upset that Sonic could possibly be feeling restricted by him. “I never asked you to-“

“No, no, it’s not a big deal Knuckles!” Sonic waves his hand. “I _wanted_ to come see you, and I’m fast enough to get to Tails on time. Why not do both, you know?”

Knuckles stares a little longer, still unsure, so Sonic takes a step closer and rests a hand on his arm. “Really, when was the last time I did anything I didn’t want to?”

Knuckles considers this, and straightens. “Good point.” He’s grinning now, just how Sonic always seems to be able to get him to.

Sonic winks. “I’ll catch you later, then!” He leaps backwards off the altar and onto the grass below. “Bye Knuckles, bye Amy!”

“Oh, but, Sonic-“ Amy starts, reaching a hand out as he dashes away. She slumps against the steps once his color leaves the horizon, but Knuckles just waves from behind her.

He knows he’ll be back, and that he’ll be back because he wants to. That’s all Knuckles can really ask for, and he feels a warmth in his chest because of it. He looks over to Amy again, which kind of evaporates the feeling, seeing how disappointed she looks in comparison.

He suppresses yet another sigh, and takes a seat next to her. “Sorry, Amy. You can follow him if you want to, I know that’s what you came up here for.” He’s not sure why he should feel sorry for her, it’s not like she has any right to Sonic, but her disappointment somehow still makes him feel guilty despite not doing anything wrong.

Amy sits up, hunching over and turning towards him. “It’s not your fault. And I already told you, I’m here to see you too!” She looks back to where Sonic ran off and sighs. “I do wish he would sit still for once, though. I can hardly talk to him for more than a minute a lot of the time because he’s always on the run.”

Knuckles pulls at his gloves in his lap. He isn’t sure if he should speak or just let her vent. He really doesn't see anything wrong with Sonic wanting to be alone sometimes, or to take advantage of his freedoms. This instance in particular, he actually seemed to have a responsibility for once, and Knuckles appreciates anyone who keeps up with their promises.

He looks at her sulking face once more and grimaces to himself. Yeah, he’s probably not the best one to talk to about this kind of stuff.

He pretends that he didn’t jump when Amy begins speaking again, hands coming to support himself on the stone ground beside him.

“Knuckles, what should I do?” She asks.

“Do what? If you want to chase him so badly, I can’t stop you-“

“No, no.” Amy interrupts him, crossing her arms and resting them on her bent knees. “In general. I already know we’re destined for one another, but want Sonic to pay more attention to me and I’m not sure how to do that. He’s clearly been up here to see you a lot, so what have you been doing that attracts him?”

The wording of the question flusters Knuckles, and he hopes she doesn’t notice that his face is redder than usual. What _attracts_ Sonic to Knuckles? He hadn’t thought of it that way before. Now that he’s thinking about it, he doesn’t know why Sonic would want to come up here to see him, it’s not like they’re going on any adventures up here. They just talk and occasionally wrestle around. Knuckles is happy for the company and for Sonic’s friendship in general, but what does Sonic have to gain from it all?

He must have paused for longer than he realized, because Amy is snapping him back to reality, literally. He flinches at the noise and hand in his face.

“Hey, are you okay?” She looks a little concerned. “You’re not still hot, are you? You do look a little flushed.”

Darn, she did notice that after all. Knuckles touches a hand to his face. “Ah, I must still be adjusting to the Summer heat. I was just thinking.” He slides his hands behind him, stretching his shoulders and looking at his feet on the steps of the altar.

Part of Knuckles doesn’t want to say anything more, because the idea of Amy and Sonic in any sort of romantic relationship burns a searing jealousy deep in his stomach. He supposes he could consider Amy a rival, which he knows is a ridiculous thing to be rivaled over, but denying his feelings wouldn’t do him any good.

Knuckles doesn’t have any more right over Sonic than Amy does, yet he still feels like he would be in a losing battle against her. Is the idea of Sonic loving him back even realistic? Sonic is free, but Knuckles has to stay relatively locked down. At least Amy doesn't have any responsibilities to keep her from chasing after Sonic. What could he ever offer Sonic that she couldn’t?

Sonic is so easy to be swept into. His flow is so foreign to how Knuckles lives, but at the same time it’s exactly what Knuckles has always wanted for himself. He envies what Sonic has and who he is, and can’t help but crave the energy that he carries around with him. Knuckles' heart aches, but he doesn’t want to destroy a potential path for Sonic, even if it destroys one of his own.

“Sonic probably just likes messing with me.” He starts, and he sees Amy look up at him from his peripheral vision. “He’s a free spirit, so you can’t really tie him down. Even if you could, I don’t think you’d want to because all that freedom is what makes Sonic, Sonic. You just need to trust each other and enjoy each other’s company, because you should be his friend above everything else.”

Knuckles stops talking, feeling like he’s already rambled on more than he should have. He’s not even sure he answered Amy’s question at all, but she picks up soon after he trails away.

"Hm... that does sound nice. I never knew you were a romantic, Knuckles!” Amy brings her hands to her cheeks, standing up.

Knuckles subconsciously mimics her movement, and is thrown just a little off balance when she hugs him too. He brings a gloved hand to pat her awkwardly on the back.

“Thanks for the advice, I’ll try my best!” She breaks away from the embrace. “I should probably get going then, and leave you to enjoy the rest of your day.” She hops down a few steps of the stairs.

Knuckles calls out. “Wait, do you want this back?” He points to her elastic still holding his quills in place.

Amy never stops her descent, only turning slightly to look behind her. “Keep it! You look good, and I’ve got plenty.” She reaches the bottom, and spins on her heel to face him fully.

“Uh, thank you, then!” He stutters, mind still reeling from his inner turmoil to Amy’s sudden change in demeanor and apparent exit.

“No problem!” She hops once in place before turning and jogging away, back towards the bridge before the altar. She waves, hand once again high above her head, just the same as she did when she arrived. “See you later!"

Knuckles returns the gesture weakly before dropping his fists heavily in front of him, then folding to a sitting position in front of the Master Emerald. “Bye.” He says quietly, knowing she couldn’t hear him anymore.

Knuckles is finally alone again. His thoughts are racing around, to the point where coherency didn’t exist anymore. At some point all he can think about is Sonic, which he outwardly scoffs at. How predictable, because with him, everything seemed to lead back to Sonic. Who would he be if he and Sonic never met? Still isolated, still confused, most likely.

Sonic had opened up a whole new world of adventure and friendship for Knuckles. Had he done that with Amy, too? Is that how everyone feels about Sonic? Something tells him that isn’t the case.

During his thoughts, Knuckles has subconsciously moved to his original position in front of the emerald, trying to feel good about the conclusions he’s come to. He feels himself drifting off, pondering Amy’s question once more. If Amy and Sonic are so ‘destined’ to be together, then why is what seems like so much of Sonic’s freedom and time being spent on Knuckles instead?


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Sonic leaves Tails’ workshop, the evening has brought out a few eager crickets along with the beginnings of other nighttime sounds and creatures. Mystic Ruins is alive with sound at any given time of day, but the lush greens of the swampy environment seem to thrive best under the glow of the moon.

Sonic likes the enthusiasm of it all, but he could do with a little less moisture all over the place. He can only take so much of the squishy, clingy ground on his runs here, and the air is a little more humid than he prefers, but Tails turns out to be quite the night owl so the place is a surprisingly good fit for his tinkering.

Sonic’s instincts still kick in every now and then that his brother isn’t getting enough sleep as someone his age should, so he made him promise to at least take naps between welding sessions. He remembers Tails’ fond laugh, and how easily he agreed to the conditions. Sonic had ruffled his bangs and threatened to check up on him just in case. Of course, he knows he won't actually have to because Tails is just so darn honest all the time.

He’s smiling the whole run back to Emerald Town, as he further recalls his day. He’s still a little bummed that he didn’t get to hang out with Knuckles much today, but there was always tomorrow. He thought for a moment that he could just drop by right now, but Knuckles can be kind of a grump when he’s sleepy. Not that he wasn’t just a grump in general, but Knuckles deserves his beauty sleep.

He slows to a stop, just feet away from the lapping ocean on the coast of Emerald Beach. He closes his eyes and breathes in the fresh air, but frowns, eyes opening, when he recalls how Amy seemed to notice the extra time he’s been spending with Knuckles. He stares out at the waves.

It’s not like he’s embarrassed, or hiding how much he likes being around Knuckles from anybody. If anyone were ever to ask, he’d be honest with them, though he won’t deny the large possibility for a couple of snarky comments thrown in there as well. That’s just how they worked, it was their _thing_.

Sonic isn't typically the type for introspection, preferring to go with the flow and not dwell on past feelings. He likes to take things moment-by-moment, seeing that life goes forward, not back. However, when Sonic realized that the excitement he always felt at the idea of being around Knuckles leaned in a more romantic direction than he’d always thought, he took a metaphorical (and physical) spill flat on his face. After that, he concluded that he wanted to try out a real relationship with Knuckles, and began testing the waters to see if he possibly felt similarly. He likes to think that things have been going well, but he’s been avoiding the whole “telling Amy that there’s absolutely no chance that they’ll ever be together the way she wants them to be” thing- like he always has.

That was the only issue Sonic was having right now, since even Eggman has been pretty quiet recently, and today reminded him of that. He grimaces, fingers twitching at his sides. Though he isn't one for announcing his actions or feelings needlessly, he still feels like he owes Amy a personal explanation. He knows how she feels about him, and while it’s not like he led her on or anything, he also never let her know that she’s been wasting her time pining after him. He’s not good with confronting anyone about fragile things like feelings, and he fears that she’ll either cry or whack him with that hammer of hers. Maybe both. The whole situation sends a shiver up his spine.

He hears footsteps behind him and something in him already knows who it is. It doesn’t stop his hands and feet from jittering the way they do, though.

“Sonic!” Amy’s voice is cheerful, like it usually is when she greets him. “Hey, how did your thing with Tails go?”

He turns to watch her, as she moves to stand beside him. “Uh, good, I think!” Sonic stalls. “I’m never too sure what he’s doing when he gets in one of his tech-y grooves, but he’s been doing a lot of work on the Tornado, and some sort of mini-bot things? He’s smart, I’m proud of him.” He keeps his eyes steady on the ocean's horizon.

To his side, he sees Amy nod in agreement. “Yeah, definitely. He’s got an eye for interior design too.“

There’s a long pause, so Sonic sucks in a breath and turns fully toward her. “Amy, I have to tell you something.” He blurts, which seems to change the mood dramatically, and Sonic hates it already.

She whips her head up, locking eyes with him instantly. “Yes, Sonic?” She looks like a statue, she’s standing so still.

He shifts, resisting the urge to tap his feet and his hands. “You know, Amy…” He begins, and tries not to falter under her intense stare. “We don’t always end up where we think we will." Sonic picks his words slowly, and taps his index fingers together subconsciously. "Or with _who_ we think we will.”

Sonic isn’t even looking at her, but Amy’s gaze is still unbearable. In the brief moment he takes to glance down, he swears he actually sees them sparkle.

She breathes. “What do you mean by that, Sonic?”

Sonic can’t for the life of him get a read on her. _Oh no, is she already upset?_ He sweats, his next words coming out much faster. "What I’m trying to say is that life is unpredictable, and sometimes we end up wanting things that we never thought we would. I’ve been thinking a lot about what I want lately,” He takes a breath. "And I should have saved you the grief and told you this a long time ago, but I finally felt more obligated to recently because I’ve never felt this strongly about someone before.”

Sonic isn’t sure if he’s said one coherent thing throughout this entire conversation, and his brain is beginning to blank out. He tries gauging Amy’s reaction, and she appears as if she’s hardly containing herself, so Sonic shuts up fast. He hopes she’ll forgive him for letting her down like this, and prays she won’t cry.

He thinks eternity has passed during his inner turmoil, when Amy leaps onto him and tackles him to the sand. He yelps in surprise and Amy is already speaking so quickly, he can hardly keep up.

“Oh Sonic! I knew you’d come around someday!”

_Wait- what?!_

“Amy, no I-” Sonic squirms, managing to pull them into a sitting position. He needs to breathe. He needs to _run._

“It’s okay, Sonic, you don’t have to say any more.“ She says as if she's reassuring him. "It’s okay if you’re shy, because true soulmates can understand each other without words.” She squeezes him tighter, but Sonic puts his hands on her shoulders and pushes back.

“Amy I need to go.” He manages to slip away, and hits the ground running. Amy calls something after him but he doesn’t hear.

Damn! He messed this up big time. He considers the idea of just flinging himself into space right then and there, but decides against it. If only he had have been forward instead of dancing around the rejection. It would have hurt her much less, and now her hopes are as high as they’ve ever been. How is that even possible?

He doesn’t even have to think about where to go next. Sonic runs to the place he always does when things go wrong. _It looks like Tails is going to be getting that check-in after all._ Sonic is lucky that Tails is so reliable.

As he reaches the marsh once more, he sees Angel Island floating just above the mountains and his pace slows. He looks at the moon just above it, and his heart beats because he knows Knuckles is looking at it too.

–

Tails is giving Sonic that look. The look that he always gives him when he’s being particularly rash. His eyebrows are furrowed, his mouth is worried with a wide frown, and he has his ears perked attentively forward to catch the words rapidly spilling out of Sonic’s mouth.

Sonic ignores it and gives Tails a look of his own. “What do I do?” He sits down in a huff, but on the coffee table of Tails’ workshop rather than one of his more practical lounge chairs.

Tails allows his ears to rest more casually, and his eyes soften to something more sympathetic. “Well first of all, I’m happy to hear about your whole thing with Knuckles. I was wondering why you were bringing him up so much lately.” Tails smiles, head to tilting just slightly.

Sonic smiles back at him. That actually made him feel really good- at least he agrees that they’d make a good match. He didn’t really need validation from anyone about it, but knowing that Tails is happy for him is nice.

Tails continues. “Second… you need to talk to Amy again and clear things up- for real this time.” Tails watches Sonic nod along, his face turning more solemn. “Just be honest and blunt. Talking in riddles clearly isn’t going to work out for you.”

That gets Sonic to laugh a little bit, so Tails does too. Sonic looks at him with a lopsided grin. “I just panicked I guess. I’m not good with emotional kinds of things, or hurting anybody’s feelings.” He’s hunched over, legs dangling off of the table and arms resting on his knees.

“Except Eggman’s.” Tails smirks.

“Oh yeah, Eggman won’t have his feelings spared by me.” Sonic grins, sitting up. He holds out his fist. “Thanks, Tails. You’re the man!”

Tails laughs and leans over to bump his fist against Sonic’s own, and Sonic’s smile doesn’t leave his face, even as he stands to look out the window. He can see Angel Island from here.

He hears Tails shift on the chair behind him as he moves to stand as well. “If you want my opinion,” His voice is quiet, “I think you two have a real chance.”

Sonic’s smile grows, eyes never leaving the window. “Me too.”

–

Knuckles watches this time when Amy skips loudly across the bridge below the altar. He waits until she’s in earshot before greeting her, but doesn’t get the first word in, since Amy is already talking by the time she’s over the hill.

"It’s finally happened!” She's saying, arms swinging at her sides.

“What are you talking about? What's happened?” Knuckles moves to stand more defensively, though she seems too excited for any sort of crisis to be happening.

Amy doesn’t hesitate this time when she reaches the steps, taking them two at a time. She reaches the top, out of breath but beaming. Knuckles just stares in bewilderment.

She takes a dramatic breath before speaking again. “And it’s all thanks to you, Knuckles! And destiny, of course, but you know.”

“Wait, are you talking about… You and Sonic?” His heart feels numb. “He’s really come around?”

“M-hm!” She hums, oblivious. “It was so poetic! He went on about how he’s discovered what he wants and how he’s never felt so strongly about anyone before.” She leans toward Knuckles, who is blank. “Of course he was talking about me- who else has loved him so clearly?”

Knuckles flushes and he tightens his fists. He tries to ease the clench in his teeth before replying. Just as he got so close! Or, at least he thought he was getting closer to Sonic. Sonic has only ever been a friend to him after all, so technically nothing between them has changed, though no matter how logically Knuckles ponders it, he still feels as though something has been ripped from him.

“I’m happy that you two are getting what you want.” Knuckles breaks what he now realizes must have been a strange silence. He turns fully to Amy, eyes burning into her own. “Just promise me you’ll keep him happy.”

He realizes this must seem like an odd or condescending request, but he won’t allow Sonic to settle into anything that could possibly strip him of any freedom. Not that he thinks lowly of Amy, but it’s his freedom that makes him who he is, and what Knuckles envies and admires about him every day of his life.

Amy doesn’t seem to see the rigidness in Knuckles’ behavior, and actually reaches for both of his fists, clasping them within her own, much smaller hands. “Of course I will! Leave it to me.”

Knuckles stares, and as much determination as her voice holds, he still doesn’t think anything she could say would make him feel satisfied. He figures he'll have to believe in her for now, but that doesn’t mean that he will ever stop looking out for Sonic, himself.

“You know, I’m throwing a little party at my apartment later today.” Amy says, letting the moment pass and dropping Knuckles’s hands. “I was gonna tell everyone there, but I thought I should let you know first!”

Knuckles knows that should make him feel good, but it really doesn’t. It feels more like gloating, but it’s not like Amy even knows how Knuckles really feels about Sonic anyway.

He tries to smile but he’s not sure how successful it appears. “Yeah? Well, have fun.”

He’s not sure what else to say. He’s not the most social person, but even he knows that ‘Congratulations, Sonic’s a keeper! I would know, because I’m in love with him too and my heart feels like it’s been ripped from my chest!’ is probably an inappropriate response in any situation.

“Of course! You know, you’re invited too, if you feel like socializing. I’m making cookies!” She sings that last bit, and Knuckles would have been endeared if imagining attending an event celebrating the loss of his chances with his best friend didn’t make him feel physically nauseous.

He keeps up his facade, shakes his head. “I think I’ll have to ease into that more slowly.”

“Right. Not a party guy, huh? I’ll get you to one some day, I’m sure you’ll learn to like it.” She says, stepping away. “Well, I hate to run but I’ve gotta round everybody up!”

Knuckles nods, and she turns to leave. “See you, Knuckles!”

“See you.” He brings up a hand, but couldn’t bring himself to wave it or speak above a whisper.

Who would have thought that Sonic was able to bring out this kind of pain in him. Knuckles always thought Sonic could only hurt him physically in one of their scuffles, but when he feels a wetness on his cheek he realizes that Sonic is unpredictable in more ways than one.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic takes a deep breath, just feet away from Amy’s mailbox. He rocks on his heels, then slowly begins to bounce in place, similar to how he would before a run. He reassures himself one more time that everything will be okay and walks the rest of the steps to the front door, knocking swiftly and then stiffly locking his arms to his sides immediately afterwards.

The door swings open much quicker than Sonic expects it to, and judging by her outfit Amy was already planning on leaving soon. She has on her signature red dress and boots, but today they're accompanied by a flower hair clip in her quills, which were once again tied up in a ponytail. Sonic feels briefly guilty that it reminds him of how cute Knuckles looked in his ponytail.

“Sonic!” Amy brightens instantly, flinging herself toward him in a hug.

“Amy I need to talk with you.”

She hasn't separated from the embrace yet, her voice becoming muffled by his shoulder she's speaking into as a result. “It’s okay Sonic, I know what you meant last night. You don’t have to say it again, I mean, unless you really want to because I’d love-”

“Amy, I don’t have feelings for you.” Sonic says. He wants to rip the bandage off quickly, but the words still hang thickly, painfully, in the air around them. He feels like a jerk.

She pauses, and Sonic can’t see her face until she finally pulls away from the hug. She doesn’t look tearful just yet, but the shock of his blunt words is evident in how long it takes her to reply. “You don’t?”

“Not romantically, no.” Sonic flexes his hands at his sides, and tries his best not to avert his gaze. “I’m gay, Amy. I always just sorta thought you’d catch on, and when you never did I wanted to tell you but…”

He scratches at the back of his neck. “I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, so I tried to be more indirect about it, but I guess I messed up ‘cause you thought that I-"

“What made you finally want to tell me?” Amy interrupts quietly.

Sonic flushes just a bit and laughs, brief and airy. “I’m super into someone right now, and I was planning on telling him soon. I thought it would be nice to give you a heads up so you wouldn’t feel as hurt. Guess that didn’t work out so well after all, huh?”

Amy’s eyes soften and a tiny smile forms on her lips. “You have feelings for someone? Oh Sonic, I’m so happy for you!”

His head whips up to meet her eyes. She sounds genuine, though her voice wavers just a little. He smiles back at her. “I should have told you way before. I ended up leading you on because I wanted to avoid confrontation. I thought I was sparing your feelings but I just made a big mess.”

Amy shakes her head, but Sonic goes on. “No matter my intentions, I still messed up, and I hurt you.”

Amy rests a hand on his arm. “I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard. I was chasing a fantasy, and it wasn’t healthy for me or fair to you.” She suddenly gasps, removing her hand to cover her mouth. “I must have made you so uncomfortable! Sonic, I’m so sorry. Gosh, this really is a mess isn’t it?”

Sonic shakes his head this time. “I think we both made mistakes. I forgive you.” He says lightly, gesturing toward himself.

“You were just trying to spare my feelings, but I forgive you, too. I’m coming out of this a stronger person!” She bounces in place on her tippy toes.

“All right!” Sonic clenches his fist in the air, smiling widely. The relief floods through him instantly, and somehow there weren’t any tears.

Amy moves to rest her hands behind her back, now shuffling a foot on the ground before her. She suddenly appears sly, gazing up at Sonic through her bangs. “Sooo…” She drawls. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

That gets Sonic to laughs the loudest, throwing back his head. Still a gossip, no matter the situation, he thinks.

Amy giggles in return, balling up her fists. “But seriously, I won’t say a word! Please?” She even bats her lashes at him.

“Okay, okay.” Sonic sighs good-naturedly. “I was going to tell him soon anyway.”

Amy perks up instantly, holding her breath and clasping her hands in front of her chest.

“It’s Knuckles.” He announces, allowing just a hint of pride to seep into his voice.

She squeals, and Sonic's smile grows. “Oh my gosh, really?! That’s why you’ve been visiting him so much recently!"

Sonic nods, unable to find it in himself to feel embarrassed like he probably should be. “Yeah.” He scratches at the back of his neck. “I’ve always really liked him, and the more I thought about it I wondered why I hadn’t ever told him. I just hope he feels the same.” His gaze lowers, and rests his hand on his heart. "But… if he doesn’t… me and Knuckles will always be best friends.” It all comes out much quieter than he intended it to.

“Like you and me.” Amy smiles at him, and the kindness of it surprises him.

He smiles back. “Yeah. Like you and me.”

Amy sighs at that, and sways so that her dress flounces around her just slightly. “I do want you to know that I’ll always love you, Sonic.” She says seriously. "That won’t ever change, because we’re friends above anything else. I actually realized that pretty recently.”

Amy opens her arms wide, asking for a hug. Sonic opens his own arms in reply, and relaxes when she hops over to squeeze him tight.

“Thank you Amy. You are one of my best friends, you know. That won’t ever change, either!” He says into her bangs.

He feels her smile against his arm. “Thank you for trusting me, Sonic. And good luck!” She says, pulling away to see his face. "Knuckles is a catch! Oh- but don’t worry though, he’s not my type.”

Sonic laughs, genuinely. “Good to know! But just out of curiosity, what is your type exactly?” His hands are on her shoulders, holding her at a comfortable arms length.

“Fast, heroic, a good and loyal friend. Maybe a little shy. I guess you didn’t fit that one so well after all.” She winks and Sonic is thankful for her good nature.

“You have a kind heart, Amy. Someone is out there for you.” He tells her.

She's swaying again, back and forth, full of energy. “I know. I guess that’s a new adventure for me, huh?” Amy tilts her head, and Sonic thinks she’ll find the idea thrilling. A new dream, and a free future.

“That’s the way!” Sonic swipes his thumb against his nose.

Amy then swats him lightly on the arm. “Now go on! Knuckles isn’t getting any younger waiting for you!”

Sonic smiles and ducks his head, before he looks up at Amy once more. “You gonna be all right?”

While he doesn't want to jinx anything considering how well things are going, Sonic still worries that she's masking her true feelings. It does ease his mind, though, when he realizes that he's never felt so close to Amy before, and that this will surely only strengthen the friendship between them.

She brushes the back of her hand against his cheek, but keeps the motion brief. “Sweep him off his feet.”

“Thank you, Amy.” He salutes and she gives him a thumbs up, watching him kick up dust as he leaves the horizon.

—

Amy watches for just a few more moments. Her heart aches, but to her surprise it’s much less painful than she would have imagined it to be. Without much thought, she begins to walk in the opposite direction of the now quickly settling dust. She walks in a haze, losing track of time, only to break out of her daze to find herself standing in the middle of one of her favorite flower parks. She smiles, and thanks her intuition for always knowing just how to cheer herself up.

It’s rather small and circular overall, with creamy white pavement and well cared for gardens, lined with simple and decorative benches. She rests on one of them, admiring the way that the calming purple and energetic pink flowers mingle together in the center garden. For a while she’s alone, but footsteps sound to her right and sweep her gaze up to the fellow sight-seers.

“Blaze, and Silver!” She says, pleasantly surprised upon the appearance of her two friends. What doesn't surprise her, however, is how quickly most of her attention goes to Blaze, quietly happy to see her as always.

They greet her in return, and as they walk closer to her, she finds herself recalling Sonic’s earlier babblings about ending up with someone she never thought she would before. Or maybe she had wondered it all along but simply ignored it.

The feeling burns warmly inside of her, only to ignite the moment Blaze sits beside her and tells her she looks nice today. Amy blushes, twirls a quill around her finger, and inches just a bit closer. “You think so?”

—

The Emerald Altar is just yards from his view, and Sonic can see Knuckles resting beside the Master Emerald. He’s turned away from him, watching the sunset. Sonic lets the leaves crunch beneath his feet to give warning of his advancement, deciding to walk his way over the bridge and stretch of grass before the Altar. Surely enough, Knuckles becomes alert, twisting to look behind himself sharply. When Sonic is only a few feet away from the steps, he's able to see Knuckles' surprise more clearly.

“Sonic!” He says, but it seems more like a reaction than anything.

“Hey, Knuckles.” Sonic says softly, one foot poised on the steps of the altar. “You eat yet?”

He watches Knuckles' gaze drop to the two chili-dogs in his hands. He ignores the question though, and brings his eyes back to meet Sonic’s. “I thought you would be with Amy or something right now.” The words are probing, and Sonic holds his stare.

“Amy and I aren’t together.”

Knuckles’ eyes widen just briefly, and Sonic sees how the sun flashes in them. It’s beautiful.

Knuckles starts. “But Amy said-”

“It was a misunderstanding. I don’t like her that way, and we talked things out.” Sonic finally walks up the steps, offering Knuckles the chili-dog with an outstretched arm.

“I see.” Knuckles takes a step forward as well. "I guess I should have known to confirm things with you, huh?” He accepts the treat, and Sonic takes it as an opportunity to take a bite of his own.

Knuckles moves past him to sit on the top step, and Sonic follows quietly. Knuckles doesn’t look at him when talks. "Thanks for coming up to visit so often, Sonic. I appreciate it- and the chili-dog.” He laughs a little at the end of his words, though he sets the food on the ground beside him without taking a bite.

Sonic’s smile reaches his eyes, and he taps his fingers on the ground behind him, his chili-dog long gone. “No problem, Knuckles! Someone’s gotta keep you sane and nourished up here all by yourself."

Knuckles whips his head up to face him at that. “I don’t need you to watch over me!” He trying to glare, but struggles when Sonic only stares back, never losing his lopsided grin. Knuckles turns away again, now looking to his gloves in his lap.

“But I do appreciate it.” He says much more quietly.

Sonic nods even if Knuckles can see it, and looks past his shoulder to the sunset on the horizon, kicking his legs up so that they cross at his ankles. “Yeah, well, I really appreciate this view!” He changes the subject. "The sunsets are the real reason I’m up here so often, just so we’re clear.” He brings his attention back to Knuckles playfully, who laughs.

"I’m just a bonus now, huh? But I don’t blame you. They are beautiful.” Though Knuckles isn't looking at the sunset, and neither is Sonic.

“Yeah…” Sonic trails off, grin faltering.

He’s not sure how they've gotten so close, and while Sonic doesn't really believe in any sort of predetermined fate like so many others did, the moment seems too perfect not to be. He leans even closer, and he wants to believe that Knuckles does too, when they kiss for a few heart-stopping seconds.

When they pull away, Sonic keeps his eyes closed for a beat, opening them to see that Knuckles has his tongue on his lips, a bit bewildered. It only takes a second for them to spring back to reality, shouting at the same time. "YOU LIKE ME?!”

Knuckles stares, wide-eyed, while Sonic is laughing from deep in his chest. “Oh, oh oh ohhh!" He whoops. "We totally like each other!” He has one hand on his head and one on his stomach, like he's just pulled off an incredible parkour trick that he had no idea would work or not. Like he took a shot in the dark and hit a bull’s-eye. It feels _incredible._

Knuckles is stammering, face flushed to match his red quills. “I-I’m, I uh…”

Sonic has regained a bit of his composure by now, and at Knuckles’ reaction he isn't sure what to think. He didn’t punch him, so he wasn’t angry at least. “You… do like me right?” He presses, antsy for a proper reply. "Because, if it makes you feel any better, I really like you.”

Knuckles looks up, mouth agape, so Sonic reiterates. "A lot."

At that Knuckles seems to find himself, and shakes his head as if he has water in his ears. “Of course I like you, don’t be stupid!” He says gruffly, and Sonic perks forward hopefully.

"I just… don’t know how to process this. I thought I was going to drive myself crazy, I never thought you’d feel the same about me.” He looks almost lost, arms hanging limply at his sides, though he's smiling at Sonic in a way he thought he'd never get to see.

It warms Sonic’s heart, how dopey his best friend looks like that, and knowing that it was for him. He scooches closer. "I can’t believe my luck either."

"So what do we do now?” Knuckles raises his gloves just above his lap, like he wants to reach out but is hesitating.

“Depends…” Sonic smirks, reaching out and cupping both of Knuckles’ hands inside of his own. “Do you like me enough to go on a date with me?"

Knuckles relaxes visibly, and chuckles as if he was just asked something ridiculous. “Of course! But on one condition!"

It's Sonic's turn to be surprised this time, and he leans forward to get him to continue.

Knuckles suddenly can't seem to contain his grin. "I also get to be your boyfriend."

That cracks a toothy smile from the hedgehog instantly. He tightens his grip on Knuckles’ hands and jostles them excitedly in place. "A boyfriend _and_ date? Aw yeah, this is happening!"

Knuckles rolls his eyes, but his reply is warm. “You also can’t say that on our date.”

“Hey, you knew what you were getting into!” Sonic shrugs, pretending not to smile but failing.

“Yeah.” Knuckles says. “I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
